Full Moon
by Confeye
Summary: This story takes place after Eclipse. It starts the day of Bella and Edward's wedding, and from there, Bella learns of the perils of living with a vampire husband. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter One

_**This is my first story, and I'm planning on writing more chapters, depending on reviews, and what you guys think! Enjoy!**_

_**Please, always, always, ALWAYS, review! I'm very interested in what you think!**_

Chapter One

I carefully stepped out of the shower, resentfully turning the hot water off. After I had wrapped a fluffly towel around myself, I took a deep, calming breath. I was getting married today. W-o-w. I glanced at my reflection in the fogged-up mirror. How could I have gotten so lucky? This painfully plain person staring back at me was getting married to the reincarnation of Adonis.

I flipped my head over, dried my hair with another towel, and then bravely opened the bathroom door. I was immediately pounced on by Alice, her golden eyes glowing with excitement. I could tell she wasn't going to let me get ready by myself today. As she spun me around and wheeled me towards her room, I could only watch in horror as she plunked me down in a chair, revealing the source of her delight. Infront of me, stacks of makeup, hair product, curlers, and more objects of torture lay, awaiting her command.

I endured the rest of the morning without too much discomfort, only getting burnt by the curler twice. I had complained numerous times throughout the process, getting no reply but, "Beauty comes with time, have some patience!"

When Alice had said, " There, done!" I almost didn't believe her.

"Finally? No more? Are you sure?" I asked her.

She took another brief look over me and confirmed, "Yes, all done Bella."

I jumped up, eager to escape my confides. I found myself being held back by both wrists. "Where do you think you're going?" she laughed.

"To get dressed?" I asked, as I signaled to my attire; a towel.

"No, Bella. We need to get you into your wedding dress now."

"We?"

"Yes, we. Esme, Rosalie, and myself of course."

I gulped. "All of you?"

"Yes! All of us silly, now come on!"

She yanked me into her walk in closet and firmly instructed me to stay. Where could I go anyway? With Alice just gone to retrieve Esme and Rosalie, how far did she think I could run in a towel?

When Alice had returned with Esme and Rosalie in tow, they got me into the dress. The lacy, vintage wedding dress proved to be a challenge. I kept snagging it on every imaginable place. Chairs, tables, lamps, even books. I could only dread how I would walk down the aisle without getting it caught on something, and then tripping over myself. "Oh, I forgot something. I'll be right back," Esme suddenly declared.

When Esme returned, I blanched. She had opened the lid of a box to a pair of off white, two inch, designer heels. As I slipped them on, the only thing that came to mind was: _death trap._ I practiced walking in them with all three girls watching me. Every so often, Alice would giggle, and I would look up to see all of them trying very hard not to burst into hysterical laughter.

After much pleading, Esme finally allowed me to see myself. As I took in my appearance in the full length mirror, I thoroughly realized the full value of Alice's makeover. My brown hair was in loose spirals, neatly pinned to one side with a diamond clip. My eyes were lined with a light blue eyeshadow while my lips were tinged with peony colored lipstick. The dress fit perfectly; I couldn't believe my luck. Alice came up behind me, "Do you like it?"

"Oh yes, Alice! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed as I turned around to hug her enthusiastically. "And you too Esme and Rosalie!"

I hugged Esme, then Rosalie. She was a little wary of the hug, but the fact that she hugged me meant a great deal. "You look better than I do," Rosalie smiled mockingly.

"Not a chance!" I rebutted.

After a little more fixing up, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie left the room so I could have some time alone. As my mind started to wander in the quietness of the Cullen's mansion, my thoughts got progressively more and more distressed. What if Edward doesn't show? What if he says no? What if the rings go missing? What if I trip halfway down the aisle? I finally realized I was hyperventilating when I heard the jagged breaths coming in and out of my mouth, and felt my eyes wide with unfounded panic. I nearly screamed when I heard a gentle knocking on Alice's door.

_**Please, please review! Gimme some feedback! Like Edward, I'm always curious to know what your thinking :D**_


	2. Chapter Two

"Can I come in?" a quiet voice asked.

Jasper poked his head through the door, a questioning look on his face. 

"Oh - My - God - Jasper!" I managed to pant through gasps. "You - scared - me - SO - badly!"

I clutched my chest, hoping to ease my breathing. As I started to calm down, and my welled up anxiety began to wane, I looked up, my eyes searching for Jasper. I found him sitting on a chair in the room, opposite me, waiting patiently. "Thank you for helping me with that," I said sheepishly.

His lips formed a kind smile as he replied, "No problem. I walked into the house and your anxiety hit me like a ton of bricks! I could feel its full force from the first floor! I thought you were going to pass out from the hyperventilation you put yourself through. You don't need to be so nervous."

My mind was now backing out of panic mode, and I was now able to frame coherent thoughts. I must look like such a _weirdo_! Not even able to control her own emotions! "I can't help it. My mind plays out all the worst scenarios, and then I just start thinking about the details of everything that could go wrong."

"Don't worry about it, Bella. We all do it, and heaven forbid you have an aneurism before your wedding! I came to wish you luck today. Hopefully you won't twist your ankle in those before the ceremony, "he chuckled, pointing at my high heels.

I made a face at him, and he just returned it with a big grin. "Ha-ha, very funny Jasper. But thanks anyhow. _Hopefully, _with a _lot_ of luck, I will be able to evade the inevitable catastrophe Alice has forced upon me by strapping these onto me." 

"Oh, I was also supposed to tell you to come downstairs. There's someone here for you, and you also only have another two hours before the wedding." As he stood up, he brushed the wrinkles out of his dress pants, and proceeded to walk to the doorway.

"Thanks for the tip. I'll see you at the wedding then?"

"Sure thing," he said, as he slipped out of the room.

I stood up and walked over to the window. Now that Jasper was gone, the edge of panic and anxiety was beginning to creep back, but it was nothing compared to what it was before. Alice has really outdone herself this time, I thought to myself. In the Cullen's huge expanse of a backyard, Alice had staged Edward and I's wedding. The themed colors were powder blue, white, and silver. Everything, from the chairs, tables, tablecloths, altar, runway, centerpieces, and many more, were all in these colors. In all of its extravagance, it still held taste. Once again, I thanked Alice.

As I came down the stairs, Renee was waiting for me, looking out of place in the Cullen's home. As soon as she saw me, tears began to flood from her eyes. "B-bella," she stuttered, "you look b-beautiful. I'm so s-sorry about w-what happened! I never should have g-gotten so out of control. I know I t-told y-you that I wouldn't b-be here, but I couldn't n-not come to my only d-daughter's w-wedding!"

She flung herself into my arms, and I let her wail pitifully, knowing that it wouldn't have seemed like a true wedding without both my parents there. Three months ago, when she had gotten my letter with the wedding invitation inside, she freaked out at me. She had stopped sending me emails, stopped calling me, and in one very long, unkempt, penned letter she had explain how utterly disappointed in me she was. She stated that unless I postponed the wedding a half-year, she would not talk to me again. She said I was ruining my life, literally throwing it away, and if a mother's threatening would make me realize my error, so shall it be. Little had she known that sadly enough, I would have picked Edward over her any day.

As she looked at me with big, baleful eyes, she blubbered, "Can you forgive me Bella? I know I was cruel to do such a thing to you, but I was acting rashly. I now see how much love you have for him, and what you would go through to keep him. My own faults from the past make me worry about you, and I'm sorry I put my personal experiences and feelings in the way of this."

I sighed. "It's okay, Mom. Now that you're here, everything's going to be okay. I'm just glad that you're here for my wedding. Nothing else matters, okay? Just, calm down."

She breathed deeply, exhaling and inhaling with her eyes closed tightly. When she finally had calmed down completely (with a little help her Jasper), I led her to the other room, where Esme helped fix her up for the wedding. As I left the room, Esme gave me a smile, and I returned a grateful look in her direction.


	3. Chapter Three

I went looking for Alice, and soon found her infront of her mirror, putting the finishing touches on her face, and straightening out her bridesmaid dress. The dress was simple. It was made with a crimson-colored, satin material, with thick straps. It came down to her knees, and was quite fitted, accentuating her hips and breasts. Around her waist was a satin sash and bow in a darker shade of crimson. _Wow_, I thought to myself. _She looks better than me, and she's only the bridesmaid. Wait until I see Rosalie with her dress on._

"Hey, Bella! You look wonderful! Did you see your mom? I guess she got over whatever she was huffing about before, eh?" She talked with such enthusiasm, a smile plastered right across her pale face.

"Yeah, I did. It's great though, having my mom at my wedding. I didn't mean to interrupt what ever it was that you were doing, but what exactly am I supposed to be doing right now? I've got…an hour left until the wedding starts, and the guests are already arriving."

"Oh, only an hour? How time flies when you have an eternity ahead of you. Since your here, I guess we better go make sure the catering tastes alright, hey?"

I groaned, knowing that I would be stuffed by the time I had tested and retested all the appetizers and confectionaries. While she took me through the vast expanse of food on the buffet table, I probed her curiously about the do's and don'ts of weddings, and what I should expect. I was right, because at the end, I was absolutely full. I followed her graceful figure up the stairs, clumsily plodding upwards with a full belly. We passed some time as she helped me recite my vows, re-apply some of my makeup, and touch up my hair. When we went downstairs, Alice got distracted by three men carrying in an ice sculpture. She hastily followed after them, instructing exactly where it was to be placed.

I watched Alice glare impatiently at the slow men hoisting the sculpture up onto one of the tables. One of them complained after the sculpture was put in place about how heavy the sculpture was, and how the work he was doing was too strenuous. Both her and I knew that she could have made quick work of the job that had just taken them 15 minutes to do. As she thanked them, she looked at me playfully and rolled her eyes. As she neared, she said, "Almost time, hey? Getting nervous?"

I got butterflies as soon as I looked at the clock; it read _1:11 p.m. _The wedding was supposed to commence in 19 minutes. _Ohhh my_, I said to myself. _Just breathe, everything will be fine. In just over an hour, you will be married. To Edward._ Just thinking about him hit me with a more serious case of butterflies, and soon my head was beginning to spin precariously. I grasped the railing of the stairway for support, as I watched the world grow dimmer.

**_Okay, more coming! Next chapter will be on here within a few days, I'm almost positive. But like any FanFiction user, I get sidetracked by reading otehr peoples' stories than writing my own :)_**


	4. Chapter Four

_**To clear up any confusion about the last chapter, Bella fainted because she started thinking about what was to happen in 20 minutes, and then she started to think about Edward, and her panic returned. She overreacted, and she fainted.**__** Also, in this next chapter, can we just forget the part that Edward shines in the sun? It would greatly diminish the complications in writing the wedding. Thanks!**_

Chapter Four

"Bella?! Bella, are you okay? Come on, Bella, say something, anything!"

I groggily opened my eyes, squinting at the light that flooded my vision. Alice was standing over me, fanning me with a wedding program. The cool breeze felt nice, and I shivered lightly as I picked myself up.

"I gotta go Bella, I'll see you soon, okay?" She winked at me lightly, and skipped away towards the backyard's French doors.

I staggered a little, and found myself being held upright by a familiar arm. It was Charlie, his brown eyes full of concern, protectively lending me support so that I wouldn't sway.

"You okay, kiddo? You took quite a fall there. If you don't feel well, we can always postpone the wedding. No need to rush things you know. Do you feel well enough?"

"Oh, no, don't worry about me. I'm totally fine now. It was just a brief thing." _I am such a terrible liar_, I thought to myself. The one time I needed a good, solid, reassuring statement, my voice had wavered.

"Bella, you don't need to be so brave. Maybe just take a breather? Are you sure you're not rushing things here with Edward?"

As I looked at him, I could clearly tell he did _not_ want to walk me down the aisle. When Edward and I had told Charlie about the engagement, Charlie threw a fit. His rage was far less than Renee's though, lasting only hours. By the time I had gotten back from work the next day, Charlie had accepting the news and had asked me playfully, "So I need a tux, hey?"

"Please trust me just this once, Dad. I love Edward more than anything, and I'm positive I'm making the right choice. If I didn't think so, I wouldn't be standing here in a wedding dress of all things." Hopefully that last plea had made some kind of dent on his armour of doubt.

"Okay, Bella. I'll take your word for it, though I hope you do realize the commitment you are making here by getting married. You look lovely by the way. Alice sure planned a doozy of a wedding. Everything matches. I hope she this didn't spend too much…" he trailed off suggestively, glancing outside.

"I'm sure they didn't spend more than they were comfortable with, Dad. What time is it anyway?"

"It's quarter to two. Everyone's waiting for you, you know, especially Edward. It took all of us to convince him you were perfectly alright, and not to come bursting into here to inspect you himself. But are you sure you feel up to this Bells?"

"Positive," I beamed. "So, let's not keep them waiting any longer. Shall we?" I said as I indicated to the door leading out into the backyard.

I was anxious to get this over with. The sooner I was with Edward, the faster this uneasiness and anxiety would pass. I _wanted_ to be with Edward. When I was with him, everything felt whole, like there wasn't anything in the world that could separate us, and that we had nothing to worry about. Not seeing Edward for the past two days had definitely taken a detrimental effect on me.

Charlie and I linked arms, and he opened the door for me. As I walked down the aisle, arm in arm with my father, everything felt peaceful. Noise around us dulled, like we were in our very own private bubble. The sun shone brightly, illuminating the silver decorations strewn among the chairs. Tears were already present on my mother's face; she had always been too emotional. Then, I saw him.

He shone in the sun, his faint pallor illuminated by the light. His hair and skin stood out magnificently from his tuxedo, a deep obsidian color. As he smiled, I felt everything click into place. My worries disappeared, and I went to a happy place, far away from the observers of this union. I was only able to focus on him, and he, I. The world melted away from us, turned to sweet honey by our love.

As I neared, I knew that this overwhelming love I felt for Edward was returned. We lost ourselves in each other's eyes, letting the world be blinded with the passionate fervour we shared. Charlie separated our linked arms; I returned my gaze to my father, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Edward's cool hand took mine, and together we stepped up onto the altar.

_**AWH! Just writing about Bella **__**& Edward makes me feel all fuzzy! Please ignore the fact that Edward sparkles…. Thanks a bunch. Please review! I don't care the amount of times you review, just tell me whether I'm doing things right or wrong in your eyes!**_


	5. Chapter Five

_**It switches POV a couple times here. Sorry if there is any confusion!**_

Chapter Five

EDWARD POV

Bella. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Why did God tempt me so with this creature of such splendour, of such beauty? My lovely Bella, walking towards me with such elegance. Her warm, chestnut eyes filled me with ecstasy; soon, she would be mine, and only mine. Her father looked at me, wary. He searched me for flaws, for any doubt my eyes might hold. I would never have held any apprehension to marrying Bella. She was my one and only, the truest love I would ever have. This was the happiest moment of my life, seeing my Bella walks towards me, about to forever pledge our lives to each other. Joy filled me, threatening to spill over, already pushing at the sides of its bowing boundaries. It felt like forever, waiting for her father to arrive at the foot of the altar. Begrudgingly, he let go of his daughter's arm, and I eagerly twined my fingers with Bella's.

I glanced over at her, and found my quick look returned. She looked up at me through her eyelashes, smiling timidly. I beamed back at her, unable to hide my utter delight. I then focused on the priest who was to wed us. I would have to thank this man a thousand times over to express my gratitude to him. Nothing meant more to me now than this, to have Bella by my side for the rest of eternity.

**"**Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocency, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church.

"Will you, Edward, take Bella, to love, to comfort, to honor, and to keep, in sickness and in health, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

"Yes." The priest did not have any idea of the measure by which I wanted Bella.

"Will you, Bella, take Edward, to love, to comfort, to honor, and to keep, in sickness and in health, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I will," she replied demurely.

"Do you have the rings?"

"Yes," I replied, as I pulled my box out of my pocket.

"I, Edward, take you, Bella to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow. "

I slid the ring onto her dainty finger, shaking slightly. I looked up at her shyly, and she stifled a giggle. Then Alice slid up beside us, and handed Bella my ring. I hadn't seen it before. It was a simple white gold wedding band, with something engraved inside that I couldn't read at that moment.

"I, Bella, take you Edward, to be my husband, to share the good times and hard times with, side by side. I humbly give you my hand and my heart as I pledge my faith and love to you. Just as this ring I give you today is a circle without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of incorruptible substance, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed."

Bella's soft hands touched mine, and she quickly slipped on the ring. I held her gaze for a moment, and then the priest broke our silence.

"In the name of God, may you ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. By the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride!"

Was marriage supposed to feel like this? Overpowering bliss and within the feeling of paradise? It felt absolutely lovely. I took her face in my hands softly, and placed a delicate kiss on her perfect lips.

The priest then announced, "It is my pleasure to now present to you, Mr. & Mrs. Cullen!"

As my love took my hand once more, we proudly walked down the aisle together.

BELLA POV

I was married!! I was married!! Heck, I was married to the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on! My heart swelled with delight, and in my haste, I started to run down the aisle. I _do not _know what I was thinking. I promptly tripped, as always, but this time, I did not hit the ground. I found myself being scooped up into Edward's arms moments before I made contact with the ground, to my surprise.

"Careful, love," he chuckled.

I just playfully kissed him back, enjoying being held by Edward. I stared at him, my eyes doing circuits around hid face, studying each and every last detail.

ESME POV

As I watched my youngest son carry his new bride down the aisle, I couldn't have been happier. I had been waiting for this for a century, and now it was finally happening. Edward had met the woman of his dreams, it didn't matter whether she was vampire or not, and if I could've cried, I would've. Sheer delight rang out in every part of his face, and his new bride was just as ecstatic. I'd never in all my years seen two, more in-love people. Maybe all the years Edward had spent alone were just preparing him for this. As they say, the best things come to those who wait, and I was sure Edward would've waited another hundred years for Bella.

_**Review Review Review Please! I don't know if it was too drawn out or..? I tried to make it as wedding-like as possible without dragging it on, page after page. If you remember, I described the bridesmaid's dresses in Chapter Three if I remember correctly? Ooohh, and I wonder what's engraved on Edward's ring:D**_


End file.
